Rise of New Olympus
by master of olympus
Summary: The Gods of Olympus have perished giving their lives to preserve the mortal race yet the titans they fought locked away their powers now artifacts of the god's are scattered waiting for the chosen to find them and stop the titans from rising again
1. Intro Death of the God's

**Introduction**

**When the titans were released and began to destroy the world to reach olympus and the god's that stood above watching the mortals below the god's began to infuse their most prized possessions with their powers so they could kill the titans in one fell swoop but by doing this they would be giving up their own lives for the mortals below but all would not be lost wherever their weapons landed on the earth below would be where they rested till a mortal worthy of wielding the weapon of the god was found and the mortal passed the test set by the god.**

**The titans were climbing the mountain their stature leaving craters in the mounatin the rubble falling onto the mortals below even though the gods were above their subjects they could still hear their screams Hades sighed feeling the souls entering the underworld feeding his power as they laid to rest in the river styx Zeus wept for the mortals this was not their fight and soon both them and these beasts would be gone forever as the titans reached the top they towarded over the 12 gods of olympus their hatred and revenge clear in their eyes the one known as gaia the earth mother walked forward and spoke in a voice which represented her years her voice was as strong as a hurricanes wind yet soft as a oceans wave " gods of olympus you imprisioned us in the sea to rot away yet we were the ones who made this world and you stole it from us we demand it's immediate return" Zeus stepped forward the gods ready with weapons "Gaia earth mother you may have created this world but you were also destroying it by your constant need for battle we sealed you so you would do no harm to it and you should know I meant only the best because as you remember you were once my mother you raised me while I lived on your islands you gave me shelter and warmth and taught me my purpose so I beg of you neither of us have to die today so long as you leave olympus and never return Gaias eye's softened hearing how she was once this boys only source of protection her mind went back to that time when this man before her the almighty god zeus was nothing more then a child playing in the forests and learning how to control his powers she missed that boy but this man before her was the reason her and her breathern were locked away under the oceaon to rot "what you say is true child I did raise you now I regret it because never did I know that you would have us imprisioned now you must pay the price for your incolence" as Gaia finished speaking she rose her fist to srike down at Zeus but before her fist even touched the man she once called a son a blinding light engulfed them all the screams of the gods and titans could be heard around the world as their flesh began to melt from their bones the anguish they felt however was worth saving mankind below and into the sky 12 objects flew away into the world unknown but the titans not wanting to die sent out their own powers into the world but unlike the god's the titans sent their powers deep into the earth where they were locked away unless a key was found bearing their mark was entered into the vault and their the powers lay dormant.**

**What happened to the God's weapons some were discovered and used but not without a sacrifice as one man discovered when using Posiden's trident after every use he would slowly begin to turn to stone till he was nothing more then a statue hidden in a cave holding the trident above his now stone body, Hermes the messenger had cursed his once powerful boots in which they allowed him to travel at such speed he rivaled light itself but one man discovered that as he used the boots he began to lose his abilty to walk, this happened many times when a user of a god's item was not the chosen the titans powers however remained locked away in the depths of the earth festering wanting to destroy the god who wronged them, they would wait till they were found never knowing when a human would seek the power of the all mighty titans.**


	2. At Deaths Door

**Chapter 1 At Deaths Door **

**The midnight moon hung above the forest shadows been cast along the tall trees a young boy is seen walking through the forest his eyes downcast and sullen the crunch of leaves fell beneath his feet to people who did not know this boy he would be seen to be walking aimlessly through the woods but to him he knew this route all to well the boys thoughts were going back to his family his mother father and little sister they were all happy but one day it was all torn away from him and now they were gone if only he had seen the car coming he could have warned his father and they would still have been here to day, tears began to fall from his eyes it had been a year today since they had been taken from him now he was a year older the age of eighteen the salty tears stung his eyes as he remembered the blood dripping from his sisters face she had just turned twelve when her life was taken he would always remember the crimson blood dripping down her once innocent face now it was nothing but a memory.**

**After the accident only his father was still alive and rushed into hospital for immediate surgery they told him he was lucky to have only come out with a broken leg and a few bruises, but that didn't help his mother and sister were dead and his father was all he had left of the family he had but even that was short lived as that night he passed away after the surgery quietly in his sleep, He was asleep at that time squeezeing his fathers hand, before his father left with one last piece of strength he wrote a letter for his son with a code to the safe in his fathers study the letter read "My dearest Daniel, I am sorry that I have to leave you alone in this world but do not cry for me for I am with your mother and sister now, live the life you want my son do your best and know that we will always be watching over you and me and your mother will always be proud no matter what you do and you may be looking up at us in the sky but know that your sister will always look up to you so show her what to do even though she's not with you anymore. I left a present for you in my safe at home I was saving it for your eighteenth birthday just like my father did for me but I guess now I will never see that day so I leave you the combination to my safe is 22 left 50 right 30 left and 25 right, Goodbye my son me your mother and sister will always love you keep us in your hearts and that was the end of Daniel's father he wrote don't cry but no matter what daniel did the tears flowed deeply down his cheeks each drop cascading to the floor.**

**Daniel kept walking until he reached a place where three gravestones lied each engraved with the intials of those that had past " hey mum hey dad hey sis it's me I know I haven't visited for a while but I thought I would wait its my birthday i'm finally an adult now" he laughed softly the tears threating to break lose from him "i thought i'd come to open my present from you dad i've kept it all year long so you could see me open it" with that said he pulled out a small box the paper around it tattered and faded holes let you peer inside to see a small wooden box as he tore the paper off and opened the box he took the contents out and dropped the box his tears now flowing freely in his hand he held a antique pocket watch the silver still as vibrant as it was when it was first made he knew this watch it was his father's grandfathers watch which he had in the war he traced the engraving it read "never give up never surrender that's not our way" he remembered his dad telling him those exact words as he opened the watch he saw the watch was still ticking but the thing that caught him most was the picture inside sat the family picture they took a month before the accident, his tears hit the pocket watch recoiling off its surface it was then he finally let out a blood curdleing scream of despair his saddness no longer held inside him and as if the heavens heard him they opened and rain fell showering him with their tears, "Why he screamed to the heavens why did you only take them and not me as well now i'm alone what type of god are you" as he looked forward past the graves into the Darkness he heard a voice "daniel, daniel help me i'm trapped" Daniel suddenly lept to his feet and ran to the source of the voice he had'nt heard that voice for over a year he screamed out "hang on Jessica im coming big brother's coming" he didn't care if this was an hallunation all he cared about was seeing his sister even in his mind that's all he cared about he ran throught thr forest the darkness around him closing in as he got deeper into it's bowels he heard a scream echo from the forest it sounded close with one final push he reached the source of the voice and he fell his life seemed to slow down as he felt deaths embrace around him as he fell down the casam the only thought he had was that he would see his family again he felt the pocket watch in his hand still, he closed his eyes and pulled the watch to his chest and whispered "i'll see you soon **


End file.
